characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
Anakin Skywalker, later known as Darth Vader, is a Sith Lord, the secondary antagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy, and main protagonist of the prequel trilogy. Background Anakin Skywalker's life was once that of a child slave on the harsh desert planet of Tatooine, before the Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn discovered him and determined that Anakin was the chosen one due to being conceived by the medichlorians. Under the training of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin became more in tune with the Force, and rose among the Jedi ranks. But as he grew older, he only felt more and more imperfect. With the tipping point being a dream about his wife dying at birth, Anakin turned to the dark side of the Force to fix himself, which resulted in him falling into lava during a battle against Obi-Wan. Even though he was severely damaged, the Emperor rescued him and supported him with new armor, turning him into Darth Vader. Years later, after discovering his son, Vader had a change of heart, and sacrificed himself to save him from the Emperor and the Dark Side. After life, Anakin would spend his afterlife as a spirit of the Force, guiding the next generations of Skywalkers to come. Powers & Abilities *'The Force:' Anakin is greatly in-tune with the Force, being the Chosen One and having the potential to be the Force's strongest wielder in history. **'Force Valor:' Vader could use various different techniques to enhance his speed, reflexes, and strength. **'Telekinesis:' Vader's preferred Force ability, his powers allow him to easily move objects with his mind and the wave of a hand. ***'Force Choke:' Anakin's favorite Force ability, he applies pressure with the Force to strangle victims from afar. Perfect for interrogating prisoners or punishing insubordinate minions. ***'Force Push' ****'Force Wave:' A more powerful version of Force Push that is capable of toppling entire armies, usually aimed in every direction. ****'Force Destruction:' A lethal Force Push where Vader creates powerful energy wave that vaporizes or tears anything caught in its wake. ***'Force Jump: '''As the name suggests, Vader is capable of telekinetically lifting himself up to jump to greater heights. ***'Lightsaber Throw:' Vader throws his lightsaber like a boomerang, where it spins like a buzz saw and chops up its victims before returning to the Dark Lord's hand. ***'Force Barrier:' To protect himself from attacks, physical or telekinetic, Vader can create barriers and bubbles with the Force. ***'Force Maelstrom:' Arguably Anakin's strongest Force ability, he creates a nigh-impenetrable bubble-shaped barrier, then he picks up all loose objects in the area and swirls them around in a storm of telekinesis, bombarding people with the debris as they fly around helplessly in the air. ***'Force Crush:' One of Vader's least used abilities, he telekinetically crushes the victim to death, commonly aiming for the organs. **'Telepathy:' Vader is capable of telepathically communicating with people and see victim's thoughts across the galaxy. ***'Force Sense:' Vader can use the Force to sense major events in the galaxy ("great disturbances") or the presence of life forms nearby. ***'Drain Knowledge:' Vader can use telepathy to look into the minds of others and pull out the information he needs. If he so chose, Vader could wipe certain memories from the minds of the victim. ****'Dun Möch: Another of Anakin's favorite abilities, he probes the minds of his opponents in battle to find their weaknesses and insecurities, then uses taunts and insults to break their concentration and install doubt/fear into his opponents. ***'''Force Persuasion: Commonly known as the "Jedi Mind Trick," Anakin can use the Force to convince others to complete tasks they normally wouldn't. Most people can fall to its influence, but strong willed or practiced Force users can resist its effects. ***'Force Concealment:' When the time for stealth arises, Vader can choose to hide his presence from all but the strongest Jedi and Sith. **'Force Heal: '''If he ever gets injured in battle, Vader can use the Force to heal minor wounds. **'Force Rage:' By reaching deep into his mind, Vader can draw on his fear, anger, and/or hate to become more powerful. **'Precognition:' By meditating and concentrating on the Force, Vader can see briefly into the future, essentially gaining a form of danger sense. **'Tutaminis:' Via focusing the Force in his palm, Vader is capable of absorbing and redirecting energy-based attacks, such as a Blaster Bolt. **'Kinetite:' Because Vader's suit makes the use of Force Lightning incredibly dangerous, Vader can shoot balls of pure kinetic energy as an alternative. **'Force Cloak:' Vader can render himself invisible to all but the strongest Jedi and Sith. **'Sith Alchemy:' Being a Sith Lord, Vader has been taught in the ways of ancient Sith Alchemy. ***'Transmutation:' Vader has transformed a man into a terrible monster with alchemy. **'Force Ghost:' Upon death, Anakin has the ability to become one with the Force and manifest himself to communicate with the living. This state is temporary, only lasting a couple of years before he permanently fades off into the Force. *'Master Lightsaber Duelist:' Vader is one of the best sword fighters in fiction, utilizing all 7 styles under a hybrid focusing Form V's duelling variant, Djem So. Djem So is a strength-based form that focuses on holding one's ground while defending against attacks followed by powerful counterattacks, and Vader is arguably the greatest Djem So specialist of all time. *'Master Pilot''' *'Skilled Engineer' *'Skilled Tactician' Equipment *'Dual-Phase Lightsaber:' Lightsabers are the main weapons of Jedis and Sith Lords. They are beam swords that are capable of cutting through even the strongest metals like butter. Vader's is a dual-phase lightsaber, allowing him to instantly change its length in battle with the flick of a switch. the length the switch can change between are adjustable, and Vader has his set two blade lengths at ≈1 meter and ≈1.5 meters respectively. *'Armor:' Darth Vader's armor doubles as a life support system, keeping him alive after his incident on Mustafar. **'Enhanced Durability: '''Being primarily made of durasteel alloy and Mandalorian iron-infused fabric, the armor is capable of withstanding plenty of punishment. It has effortlessly tanked blaster bolts, point-blank explosions, fire, and even hits from lightsabers and left the battle with only minor scratches. **'Enhanced Strength:' Through a combination of his robotic prosthetic and Sith alchemical enhancements to his armor, Vader's wields superhuman strength without use of the Force. ***'Enhanced Jump:' His cybernetic legs are capable of sending him dozens of feet into the air without any use of Force Jump. **'Immense Pain Tolerance:' Due to being on constant pain killers fed by the suit as well as having his nerves' senses of touch dulled, Anakin can withstand monstrous levels of pain and keep fighting. **'Enhanced Stamina: Via the Sith alchemy used to enhance the suit, Vader can fight for extended periods of time without rest. **'Temperature Control Unit: '''His armor is equipped with a sensitive temperature regulation, which allows him to withstand extreme temperatures like the frigid ices of Hoth or the raging fires of Mustafar. **'Enhanced Vision: The armor's eye pieces are capable of seeing in near infrared and ultraviolet, providing Vader with the ability to see in the dark. **'Magnetic Boots: '''Vader's boots contain ferromagnetic cores that can generate a strong magnetic field as the Sith Lord desires, allowing him to stick to metallic surfaces like a starship hull. **'Enhanced Force Connection:' To compensate for Vader's devastated tissues disrupting his connection to the Force and thus weakening his abilities, the armor is alchemically enchanted to increase the flow of the Force through Vader's body, thus making his abilities stronger overall. Feats Strength *As Anakin, disarmed Asajj Ventruss with brute force alone. *As Anakin, strikes were said to be comparable to a meteor's impact. *As Anakin, overpowered Count Dooku's defense, who was stated to be one of the most skilled duelists in the Galaxy and uses a style specifically for lightsaber combat. *Is capable of bringing down buildings using the Force. *Crushed a lightsaber to dust. *Threw a med droid with an injured arm. *A kick sent an assassin fifteen feet away. *Snapped a man's neck with only one hand. *Is able to list several hundred pounds with one hand and without aid from the Force. *Shattered a crystalline pillar while injured. *Crushed a stormtrooper's head with his barehands. *With the Force, can topple entire armies, collapse buildings, and push back starships. *Has physically overpowered countless Jedi, including notably strong ones like his own son, in Lightsaber combat. *Officially described as having power rivalling 80% of Darth Sidious', who is capable of ravaging planets with his might. Speed *As Anakin, can create afterglows with his lightsaber and can create afterimages. *As Anakin, dodge lightning strikes and outpaced missiles. *As Anakin, can dodge tank missiles and blitz many B2 battle droids. *Casually reacted to blaster shots from Han Solo. *Jumped from across a room to deflect a blast, which was around less then a second. *Avoided a blast so fast, that the guy shooting it ended up killing his partner instead. *Can move so fast that he appears like he's teleporting... to Jedi. Durability *As Anakin, tanked a missile to the face. *As Anakin, can take beatings from the likes of Durge, who can lift 100 tons, and match General Grievous. *Was still alive after a beatdown from Luke Skywalker. *Took a brutal beating from Galen Marek that deactivated his suit and survived. *Killed a clone of Darth Maul by stabbing himself through the chest. *Torched by two flamethrowers and was perfectly fine. *Tanked a point-blank grenade explosion. *Can withstand lightsaber strikes unharmed. *Withstood concentrated lightning strikes from the likes of the Starkiller clone and his master, with which the latter is capable of lighting up the surface of a planet. Skill *As Anakin, matched Obi-Wan in combat before falling into lava. *As Anakin, slaughtered an entire Tuskan Village only because his mother died. *As Anakin, killed Durge who trained under several bounty hunters across the galaxy. *Can easily hold his own against numerous Jedi at once. *Killed 8 Jedi at a Kessel conclave. *One of the most renowned lightsaber duellists in all of Star Wars. *Outpiloted droids with reflexes that rivalled the speed of light. *Built a sentient droid by the age of 9. *Lead a Galactic army rather well for two decades. Weaknesses *'Armor:' As much as Vader's armor protects him, it also hinders him. Parts of his armor were mismatched, snagging on his body, and his raspy breathing has kept him up at night. Because of this, he had to compensate for the armor in order to keep himself alive, making his fighting style slower and more predictable. **'Hindered Mobility:' Because of the awkward weight balancing of the armor, Vader is slower than he used to be as Anakin, though rigorous training has made this decrease marginal. **'Electricity:' His armor also makes him vulnerable to Sith Lightning, and it will freeze up his suit and damage his life support systems grievously. **'Armor Dependency:' Because Vader is barely hanging on to the edge of life, he requires his armor to live, and will die if it stops working. However, Vader can channel his rage to survive without it for several hours, but even then the solution is temporary and Vader will still die without treatment. *'Force-less Beings:''' Vader is at a disadvantage against anyone who is cut off from the Force, as they will be impervious to most of his Force abilities, including Force Sense. Fun Facts *Interestingly enough, Vader hates sand. *Because Anakin had the potential two be twice as strong as Sidious but ended up being 80% his strength due to his injuries instead, Vader's power is officially 40% what it could have been if he had never lost at Mustafar. *Darth Vader has actually become such an icon in pop culture that his face has been carved onto Washington D.C.'s National Cathedral. *Throughout his lifetime, Vader has lost his right arm a total of 7 times, 2 of which happened in the movies. *Of all the Star Wars products that have ever been sold, the ones themed after Darth Vader are the best selling, even outmatching the other iconic characters of the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Telekinetics Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Category:Soul Calibur Category:Sword Users Category:Alchemist Category:Completed Profiles Category:Cyborgs Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Army Leaders Category:Law Enforcers Category:Lucasfilm Category:Redeemed Villains